Nueva Etapa
by AkaUsagi-tan
Summary: La famiglia de Vongola Deco esta a punto de encaminarse a un nuevo proceso de maduración. Este proceso alarma a muchos de sus miembros, especialmente a Miura Haru y Gokudera Hayato, quienes empiezan a tener una relación de confianza en la que desarrollan sentimientos confusos.
1. Camino hacia ti

Historia ficticia con personajes del manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn escrito e ilustrado por AKira Amano-sensei.

Camino hacia ti

En Namimori Gakuen se festejaba la ceremonia de graduación. La expectación de toda esa generación era más intensa que algunas de las anteriores, a pesar de que solo un año antes se había graduado el más extremo alumno, y presidente del club de boxeo; solo de recordarlo, a un pequeño grupo de chicos se les erizaba la piel, totalmente ignorantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor.

La situación era, no más ni menos de lo que se esperaba. Varios de los muchachos más solicitados estaban a punto de abandonar la escuela superior, dejando atrás una hilera de corazones partidos. Durante la emotiva ceremonia, el alumno más destacado académicamente tuvo el honor de dirigir el discurso de despedida a sus compañeros.

No resulto ninguna sorpresa para los recién graduados que el muchacho que subió al estrado fuera aquel extranjero de aire creído, de largo cabello plata atado por una coleta, por supuesto, Gokudera Hayato estaba siendo admirado por una multitud de jovencitas desde la parte de atrás, para su suerte, la muchedumbre le impedía ver a su hermana que tomaba fotografía sin siquiera ver la cámara por empujar a las molestas niñas que la rodeaban. Biachi acompañada de Sawada Nana-san, Lambo e I-pin junto con toda la audiencia de alumnos, maestros y acompañantes disfrutaron hasta la última palabra del profundo y hermoso discurso del peliplata, quien al final se quito los lentes, desato su cabello y con una reverencia agregó:

-Este discurso es menos de lo que se merece, pero es completamente dedicado a usted, Décimo-

Sawada Tsunayoshi se hundía de vergüenza en su asiento, mientras que todos en el auditorio permanecían en silencio ante la declaración del entusiasta autonombrado mano derecha del Décimo Vongola; excepto, claro, por los miembros de la famiglia, del Décimo que rieron y aplaudieron la dedicación.

Este año era especial para Namimori Gakuen, el mejor presidente del comité de disciplina estaba terminando su etapa en la escuela superior, Hibari Kyoya estaba recibiendo ese día todas las confesiones que había evitado con el pretexto de que su cargo debía seguir las reglas, y una de ellas era: _No tener relaciones interpersonales llevadas más allá de la amistad._ Por supuesto, esto no le sirvió de mucho a las kohai, puesto que ellas todavía tenían que seguir las reglas, pero las sempai y compañeras estaban haciendo fila para hablar con el pelinegro. El, a la tercera confesión, se fue sin decir nada y sin dejar que le siguieran.

Desde la distancia, bajo un pequeño árbol en el patio cercano al auditorio, Yamamoto Takeshi podía ver la escena que le helaba la espalda.

-Que cruel es Hibari-san, hoy es uno de los días que las chicas se sienten con valor de confesarse- dijo ya con demasiadas cartas en la mano, el guardián de la lluvia. Mientras se acercaba algo temerosa otra muchacha a pasos minúsculos con la cara enrojecida.

-Voi!- gritó un hombre desde atrás de la pequeña. – ¡¿Hasta que maldita hora atenderás tus deberes Espadachín de tercera?!- agregó dejando atrás el lento caminar de la muchacha.

-Solo un poco más Squalo, estoy atendiendo a quienes me llamaron- respondió Takeshi.

-¡¿Que no te das cuenta?!- gritó exasperado- Hay unas veinte más detrás del edificio esperando su turno- dijo sin ningún tacto.

Le tomo el brazo y se lo llevo arrastras hacia el frente de la escuela.

La entrada estaba de miedo, mucha gente ajena a la mayoría de los graduados, se encontraban esperando algo. Ya venía aproximándose los miembros que faltaban de la familia del Vongola Deco. Takeshi empujado por Squalo, y Tsunayoshi con Kyoko, ambos con la cara enrojecida, escoltados por Reborn. Ellos se reunieron con Chrome, quien cargaba su diploma con entusiasmo, acompañada por Mukuro Rokudo, Sasagawa Ryohei y el pequeño Lambo dando vueltas por estar en el centro de atención. Un poco separado de la muchedumbre estaba Dino-san tratando de incluir a Kyoya en el grupo sin ningún éxito.

Aunque no lo expresaran con sinceridad, todas esas personas, estaban reunidas para celebrar la buena nueva. Los Varia, los Simon, los Cavallone, el CEDEF, los Arcobaleno, todos vestidos de traje con sonrisas en sus rostros rodearon de inmediato a los festejados.

Entre risas y mucho movimiento, el festejo fue llevado desde la escuela hasta el gran salón de un hotel de lujo, digno de recibir a miembros de mafia italiana. Pero inevitablemente algo incomodaba a Tsunayoshi, no era el hecho de que la mafia festejara su graduación, ni que posible sorpresita le estuviera esperando después del festejo, tampoco que los Varia sacaran sus armas a cada oportunidad que tenían. El joven Vongola no se separaba de Kyoko en ningún momento, pero seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba ese día.

-¿Dónde están Gokudera-kun y Haru-chan?- preguntó desde atrás el líder del CEDEF.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?… yo no te había visto- dijo muy sorprendido Tsunayoshi, después de volverse para ver de frente a su padre.

-¡He venido a la celebración de graduación de mi hijo! No digas cosas tan hirientes a tu padre Tsuna ~~ dejando eso de lado, me preocupa que dos miembros de tu familia no se encuentren en la celebración- dijo Iemitsu pasando de un inmaduro tono de padre mimoso a uno serio e inmaculado, dirigiendo su vista a la entrada del gran salón.

Tsunayoshi bajo su mirada al suelo, y por poco menos de un segundo soltó la mano de Sasagawa Kyoko, él sabía que Haru no se presentaría en esa celebración.

De pronto, la multitud habría paso a un grupo que estaba llegando. La famiglia de Vongola Nono se dirigía a la del Vongola Deco.

Mientras tanto por un concurrido camino de Namimori, Hayato corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su impecable uniforme se había reducido a solo pantalón y camisa, a duras penas traía puesta la corbata en un nudo ya muy flojo, y su saco había quedado tirado en algún punto del camino.

Con la garganta rasposa se detuvo en seco cuando encontró una cantidad razonable de alumnas del colegio Midori. Se dio cuenta de que _no era tan tarde_, procuró recuperar el aire y se echo el cabello enmarañado hacia atrás. Avanzo lento hacia la entrada del colegio, se ajusto el nudo de la corbata, pero olvido por completo fajarse la camisa.

Aún puedo encontrarla, sé que esto se puede arreglar. Esto no es nada que la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola no pueda manejar. Demonios mi corazón aún esta agitado, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que corrí hasta aquí. ¡Mi camisa!

El joven, apresuradamente se fajo la ya bastante arrugada camisa, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su descuido.

-Hahi- se escucho detrás de él antes de terminar de fajarse por enfrente- ¿Gokudera-san?- pregunto ignorante e inocentemente la muchacha.

Hayato termino de fajarse el frente, el cual quedo desastroso, y se dio la vuelta con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tu mujer… Vine a… porque tu…- no puedo terminar una sola frase, que me sucede?!  
Él se rasco la cabeza más por inercia que por deseo y aparto instintivamente su mirada de la de ella. ¿Es que no tenía ya planeado lo que iba a decir? Era tan simple en su cabeza: reñir un poco, normalizarla y un segundo después llevársela al Décimo para que aclarasen las cosas.

Ella con su mirada relajada no apartaba la vista del joven, su uniforme lucía perfecto, su rostro reflejaba esa normalidad que nunca antes él hubiese percibido de ella. Parecía tan… distinta.

-Felicidades por tu graduación- dijo sin mirarla.

-Igualmente Gokudera-san- le contestó tan tranquila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mirada del joven estuvo evitando la de ella todo el tiempo, pero al momento de su respuesta la miró fijamente. Esa sonrisa, tan falsa, tan molesta.

-¿Qué pasa con esta Haru?- dijo sin ninguna consideración el ya bastante fastidiado guardián de la tormenta. Se acercó considerablemente dejando apenas unos centímetros entre su rostro y el de ella. -Me sacan de quicio los hipócritas- Su mirada monótona y con cierto toque de locura, estaba clavada en la de ella, que a pesar de sentir miedo, empezaba a dejar ver el brillo que la caracterizó desde que se conocieron. Ella intentó alejarse del joven, él la tomó de los hombros para mantenerla a su alcance.

-No quiero alejarme- dijo Haru extendiendo sus brazos bajo los de Hayato, el enterneció su dura mirada y deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de la joven hasta su espalda, dejando que ella se estrechara sobre su pecho apretando la quijada para no dejar que nadie escuchara su sollozos.

Por fin, después de buscarte y encontrar a otra que no eras tu… por fin logré llegar donde te metiste… Haru.


	2. Necesidad

Necesidad

Toda la familia tenía una sensación de inseguridad que no podía expresar de manera correcta. La tensión se acumulaba en sus mentes, y el tiempo no daba tregua a sus decisiones. Sawada Tsunayoshi lo sabía, no había oportunidad de cometer errores, ni de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Aun recordándose las razones de sus acciones, el Décimo Vongola se sentía miserable, mucho más después de haber herido a su preciada amiga y miembro de su familia.

En el espléndido salón del hotel de lujo, las caras conocidas y sonrisas agradables no lograban llenar de felicidad a Tsunayoshi como podía hacerlo la mano que tomaba con delicadeza. Hablando con el Noveno las cosas se volvieron un poco más complicadas; sabía de antemano que algo tenía que suceder para reunir tanto material mafioso en Namimori. La movilización de la famiglia del Vongola Dechi a Italia era inevitable.

-Toda tu familia debe estar bajo el cuidado del resto de nosotros- dijo el anciano de rostro amigable – Es prioridad protegerlos a todos ustedes, son nuestro futuro- concluyó mirando hacia donde Chrome y Kyoko comían un poco de pastel acompañadas por I-pin y Lambo.

De un momento a otro, Tsunayoshi sintió un alivio en todo el cuerpo que lo hizo respirar con más tranquilidad. Su mente pedía a gritos que fuera a buscarla, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando Kyoko volvió con un trozo de pastel para él.

Volvió a su sueño maravilloso, donde esa pequeña mano estrechada a la de él, lo hacia sentirse el más feliz del planeta.

Por fin, tu mujer estúpida entiendes donde debes estar.

Desde hacia una semana que Haru y Hayato no tenían contacto alguno. El último encuentro que Hayato tuvo con Haru fue cuando ella iba saliendo de casa del Décimo. Llevaba una carpeta algo gruesa en la mano, y tenía la mirada baja. Caminaba lento, como si quisiera que la detuvieran, de repente, se paró apretando la carpeta con ambas manos hacia su pecho, respiró profundo y siguió de frente sin percatarse de la presencia de Hayato. El no articulo palabra, solo la dejó irse, no avanzó hacia casa del Décimo, pero tampoco siguió a Haru, después de unos minutos decidió regresar por donde había venido.

Por esa decisión no había parado de pesar en ella. Todo el día durante siete días. La cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Mientras escribía su discurso constantemente venía a su cabeza la palabra primavera (Haru). Sus labios no habían podido mencionarla en ningún momento frente a la familia. Parecía que ella se había vuelto un tema tabú en casa de los Sawada, inclusive el inconsciente de Lambo no hacía la menor mención de la castaña. Durante la ceremonia de graduación, aunque agradeció no alcanzar a ver a su hermana, deseo que _ella_ estuviera cerca para que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar, para que su mente dejara de desear estar a su lado en ese momento...

Un impulso desesperado lo hizo buscarla. Después de hablar con el Décimo todo quedaba claro, Haru, ella, se había confesado un día antes, y hasta esa tarde había estado esperando una respuesta, después de recibirla, se encontró con Hayato sin siquiera verlo.

Tsunayoshi no podía responder sin lastimar. Hayato no podía soportar no verla. Dos verdades, que impactaban diferentes corazones.

Era un hecho que aquel abrazo estaba durando demasiado, pero los involucrados estaban totalmente indispuestos a ponerle fin. Hayato notó con un poco de nerviosismo que podía cubrir la pequeña espalda de Haru con sus manos, mientras que Haru se dio cuenta de que sus brazos apenas lograban rodear la ancha espalda del peliplata. Ninguno quería soltar al otro, pero después de pensar en quien tenían en brazos, los inexpertos muchachos empezaron a cuestionar sus acciones.

No hacían ruido, Haru hacía uno o dos minutos que no sollozaba. Hayato no pudo darle una sola palabra de aliento y ahora estaba arrepentido de disfrutar la situación. El olor que la castaña desprendía directamente en su rostro lo tenía embriagado, su mente apenas podía unir ideas; sus labios lo ultimo que querían era pronunciar palabra; sus ahora temblorosas manos, querían estrechar más ese frágil cuerpo que le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

-Gokudera-san tiene una espalda muy amplia- dijo en voz baja la castaña.

¡¿Porque me lo dices como si fuera un secreto?! Que no te das cuenta que eso me hace sentirme más incómodo…

La cara del joven se sonrojó ligeramente, suficiente como para decidir no moverse hasta que su rostro volviera a la normalidad.

Este par en su mundo estrecho y privado, no recordaba que estaban aún en un colegio, y que se acaba de terminar la ceremonia de graduación, un señor de traje a pasos torpes se acercó a la pareja y con mucha inseguridad trato de hablar con ellos.

-Disculpen, pero lo mejor será que teterminen la felicitatación – mencionó con evidentes tartamudeos.- Haru, ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que tu madre te preparó?- agregó.

Lentamente Hayato examinó al hombre que estaba tratando de dar termino al que, probablemente, sería el único abrazo que le diera a Haru. ¿De dónde era que recordaba esa cara?

-¿Papá? – dijo la castaña separándose un poco del Vongola y dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

En seguida, él la soltó de golpe, sus brazos y piernas quedaron tiesos por la impresión, sus ojos casi se salían de las orbitas observando como el padre de Haru lo veía como un inminente peligro para su hija.

-Les dije que no quería ningún festejo, será mejor que le digas que no iré- dijo la chica sin ánimos de discutir, con su tono de voz mas discreto que de costumbre. –Yo ya tenía planes con Gokudera-san- agregó tomando el aún tieso brazo del muchacho.

Hayato la miró fijamente, y notó ese rostro de berrinche que tanto extrañaba. Sin embargo, ellos estaban en un momento serio, por eso no sabía si molestarse o alegrarse por verla con esa expresión de niña mimada. Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba sacarla de ahí y, muy a su pesar, llevarla con el Décimo.

-Miura-san, yo lamento mucho el malentendido, debí presentarme adecuadamente y pedir su permiso con antelación- dijo el guardián con plena confianza en su capacidad de dialogar- Soy Gokudera Hayato, acabo de graduarme de Namimori Gakuen, es un placer conocerlo-dijo al hacer una reverencia, esto hizo que Haru se separara un poco de él soltándolo del brazo- Haru-san y yo teníamos planes de ir con un grupo de amigos a celebrar nuestra graduación, pero mi ceremonia se extendió, y al apresurarme a venir por Haru-san mi uniforme terminó de esta manera- menciono señalando su apariencia- No era mi intención darle una mala impresión- agregó.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, eternos para el joven, que por primera vez se enfrentaba diplomáticamente a un _PADRE_.

-Así que era eso hahahaha- dijo con una sonrisa amplia el hombre que por fin se mostraba más relajado - En ese caso, dejare a mi hija en tus manos- dijo tajantemente tomando la mano del muchacho en un apretón bastante paternal, esos que te dejan recibir el mensaje de: si le pasa algo no confiaría en tu seguridad. –Yo hablaré con tu madre, y le diré que la visitaras pronto, como lo prometiste, ¿de acuerdo?- agregó mirando dulcemente a su hija.

Ella se limitó a asentir, había vuelto a tomar a Hayato del brazo, apretó con los dedos su camisa hasta que su padre se fue.

¿Y ahora que se supone que diré? Ella esta demasiado liada como para que mi boca diga exactamente lo que no quiero decir…

-Gokudera-san, gracias por todo- ella soltó su brazo y empezó a caminar hacia el portón del colegio.

Había una cantidad sorprendente de alumnos de otras escuelas, cuando Haru estuvo a una distancia considerable de Hayato, un grupo de muchachos la rodearon.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó el peliplata cuando miró atentamente que cada joven que se acercó a su amiga, llevaba flores, una carta o un presente envuelto.

Dio unas cuantas zancadas y se interpuso entre el ridículo grupo y la castaña. Los miró ferozmente y rodeó los hombros de su asombrada compañera con el brazo sin decir nada, la estrecho contra su costado.

-¡Hahi!- dijo la castaña volteando abruptamente para encontrarse con el enfadado rostro del guardián de la tormenta.

-¡No es hahi!... Mujer estúpida, ¿¡cómo puedes dejar que se te acerque cualquier tipo!?- grito sobremanera.

Los enormes ojos café de la chica se entrecerraron, dejando ver la confusión que le causaba la reacción del muchacho. El, al darse cuenta de la escena que estaba montando se separó un poco y con toda la delicadeza que su educación le permitió, tomo la mano de Haru, ambos se sonrojaron, Hayato no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, y Haru se moría de ganas por ver la expresión de él.

-No estaba dejando que se acercaran a mí- mencionó mirando al horizonte, para que el chico dejara su timidez, él volteo lentamente –Sólo quería sentirme un poco querida, yo quiero sentirlo, más que en cualquier otro momento…-

El silencio abrumó el ambiente, no dejaron de caminar así que ya estaban en la calle principal, lejos del colegio Midori, lejos de Namimori Gakuen.

En lugar de tomar un auto para ir a la celebración, siguieron caminando…

-Tu, ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?- dijo la castaña – Por eso, me abrazaste- su mirada decayó dramáticamente del horizonte hacia el suelo. – Por eso, no has dejado de sostener mi mano- sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar lenta y abundantemente.

El peliplata sin ánimo de nada, se detuvo en seco, apretando muy fuertemente la mano de su acompañante. ¿Por darle lo que quería, si podía darle lo que necesitaba?

-Si yo solamente quisiera darte lo que quieres, te estaría llevando a una habitación de hotel- dijo tranquilamente con la expresión más fría que alguna vez había mostrado frente a Haru, ella se limitó a escuchar y aguantar el dolor de su mano, él la jalo haciendo que quedaran de uno frente a otro – Aunque nos estamos dirigiendo a un hotel, no me malinterpretes… Ahí es la celebración, ahí debemos estar todos los miembros de la familia del Décimo Vongola, sin ti, o sin mi, la familia no esta completa- terminó en monótono sin molestarse en cambiar los gestos de su rostro.

Estaba torturándose, su propia voz estaba diciendo exactamente lo que no quería decir. Por dentro el muchacho la quería volver a estrechar y disculparse, sin embargo su cuerpo se limitaba a apretar los puños lastimando la mano que sostenía.

-Ya veo, es por Tsuna-san- dijo con esa sonrisa que podía llevar del cielo al infierno a cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a decirle la mitad de tontería que él ya le había dicho.

Sus manos se separaron, aún de frente él no podía mirar su rostro. Ella seguía sonriendo, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, dispuesta a seguir el camino a la celebración se dio la vuelta.

-No sonrías- le dijo desde atrás el cabizbajo joven con voz temblorosa.

Ella siguió caminando dos pasos delante, hasta llegar a su destino.

¿Por qué hacer lo que queremos cuando no es lo que necesitamos?

-Gokudera-san, yo también pienso, que si me ofrecieras ir a un cuarto de hotel, en este momento te diría que si… y si me ofrecieras llevarme con Tsuna-san te diría que no, pero eso es lo mejor que ambos podemos hacer- dijo Haru después de un rato sin detener el paso.

Desde atrás, Hayato se había llevado la mano a la frente entre cubriendo sus ojos para no mostrar su impura mirada ante la revelación de Haru, seguía caminando a dos pasos de distancia, no se atrevía a acercarse, pero tampoco se alejaba un centímetro más.

Una vez frente al hotel, ella se dio la vuelta. Parecía recuperada. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, aunque estaban ligeramente hinchados, sonrío honestamente y miro al joven que no la había dejado sola en ningún momento, quien le devolvía la sonrisa e inclinaba un poco la cabeza con la tierna simpatía que solo él podía mostrarle a ella.

-Ojala seas tu de quien me enamore la próxima vez- dijo Haru

La sorpresa hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Hayato, enderezo su cabeza lentamente y trago saliva.

-Eso espero también- respondió, ahora sonriendo pícaramente entre cerrando sus ojos y sin acortar la distancia de dos pasos que gracias a su boca los estaba separando.


	3. Consideración

Historia ficticia con personajes del manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn escrito e ilustrado por AKira Amano-sensei.

Su tibio aliento en mi nuca mientras me abrazaba, su temblorosa mano sosteniendo la mía mientras caminamos por la calle principal. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la torpe gentileza que salió de ese chico al que clasifiqué como inmaduro durante tanto tiempo.

Al llegar a la celebración, los tan esperados miembros de la familia del Décimo Vongola, fueron recibidos con sonrisas y algunas miradas fulminantes por su retraso. Bianchi estaba ya por demás molesta, esperaba que Hayato convenciera a Haru de asistir a la celebración más rápido que cualquiera de los demás, le decepcionó que llegara hasta ese momento.

Tsunayoshi y Kyoko veían a los recién llegados desde el fondo del salón. Las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes se empezaron a separar lentamente. La mirada del Décimo no se apartaba de la castaña; a Hayato eso no le hacia ninguna gracia, aunque la había traído para un encuentro definitivo, termino por desear que permanecieran separados.

-Que bien que ya están aquí- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el guardián de la lluvia.

-Estábamos impacientes por disfrutar de la compañía de la joven Miura- dijo Mukuro- no tanto de la tuya- agregó viendo a Hayato, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado tanto a Mukuro como a Takeshi por igual.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, el Noveno esta a punto de dar un aviso importante- comento ya en voz baja Basil. Confundidos pidieron permiso a la multitud de pasar, para lograr llegar junto a Tsunayoshi.

Hayato abría el paso para Haru, ella caminaba a pasos cortos y lentos, sus ojos se dirigían al suelo para evitar cruzar miradas con el Decimo. No pudieron avanzar lo suficiente cuando se solicito silencio para dar la palabra al Noveno. Ambos jóvenes se pararon en seco. Haru había quedado muy cerca de la espalda que no había podido cubrir con sus brazos, Hayato tenía la mirada al frente, mientras que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a él.

Aunque escuchaban atentos, no procesaban bien la información que estaban recibiendo. Movilización así tituló la estrategia Timoteo. La familia Vongola tenía su centro en Italia, tener diferentes núcleos en cada país la hacia poderosa, pero dejar al heredero en uno de ellos la dejaba vulnerable. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Lambo, Sasagawa Ryouhei y Rokudo Mukuro tenían que hacer su traslado inmediato a Italia. Con una expresión decidida y sin menor apertura a negociaciones terminó por agregar: "Los demás miembros tienen la opción de seguir a su familia o permanecer en el núcleo de Japón, o también, dejar de pertenecer a la familia Vongola". Su frialdad se hizo notar en la última expresión.

Desde unos centímetros atrás, Haru quien ya sostenía al peliplata por el cinturón, remprendió su camino hacia Tsunayoshi, sin soltar a Hayato.

-¿Qué demonios haces!- dijo caminando muy a su pesar. Ella volteó abruptamente y con una mirada él lo supo. Aún lo quiere

Aún recuerdo la expresión que me partió esa noche, aunque mi decisión la tomé mucho antes, Gokudera-san me mostró el rostro mas lindo, aunque triste, que jamás había visto. No quiero estar lejos de él. Aunque tenga que estar cerca de ti. Lo siento.

Haru estaba de frente a Tsunayoshi. El apenas daba credibilidad a lo que estaba sucediendo, no notaba si quiera que Hayato estuviera a su lado sostenido por el cinturón, ni que Kyoko intentara darle la mano de nuevo.

-Ha-aru que bien que pudiste venir..-dijo interrumpido por la castaña.

-Haru quiere ser parte de la familia Vongola, Tsuna-san no tiene por qué alejarme diciendo mentiras para que vaya a la universidad en Tokio- dijo sin respirar si quiera- De hecho, quiero irme con Tsuna-san inmediatamente- agregó después de tomar aire.

-Eh?- la sorpresa hizo que Tsunayoshi se quedara sin palabras.

-Mujer estúpida.. crees que puedes meterte en el mundo de la mafia como si no fuera nada?! El Decimo tenía razón para enviarte a Tokio, deja los asuntos de familia en nue..- de nuevo la castaña interrumpió.

-Mooo! Callate Bakadera-san! Haru puede hacer lo que Haru quiere!- el jaleo había hecho que soltara su cinturón, quedando de frente y muy cerca, discutiendo, se sentía como si fueran los de siempre.. – Lo necesito – terminó en tono muy bajo, solo para oídos de Hayato.

La poca paciencia del peliplata se había agotado, no quería tener que ver la reconciliación de esos dos, se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo por el salón dejando a Tsunayoshi y Haru hablando solos, pues Kyoko hacia un par de gritos atrás que se había alejado para hablar con su hermano. Aunque sintiera que no debía, seguía furtivamente con la mirada cada movimiento de los jóvenes, sobre todo de ella. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada ademán, se impregnaban en su pecho causando un gran dolor.

_Quiero ser él. ¿Por qué si casi eras mía? No necesitarías irte a Italia, porque me quedaría contigo. ¿Me quedaría contigo? Ha! Claro que no! Primero soy guardián después hombre… después hombre… _

Hayato había bebido demasiado. No hablaba con nadie, aunque muchos mostraban su preocupación, Bianchi insistía en que debían dejarle solo. Las miradas furtivas se convirtieron en descaradas, así que no era ningún secreto que era lo que estaba pensando el guardián de la tormenta. Todos en el salón, excepto los aludidos, se habían percatado de los celos que sentía. Era inevitable que él se enamorara de ella, decían muchos; pero, ella estará enamorada de él, se preguntaban otros. A oídos de Hayato eran palabras de su propio corazón.

_¿Por qué el Decimo? Podía haberte gustado cualquier otro pelele, lo habría ahuyentado y te quedarías conmigo… Te haría feliz… _

-Haruuuuu!- gritó desde el otro lado del gran salón Hayato.

-Hahi! Gokudera-san?- la sorpresa la hizo alejarse inmediatamente de Tsunayoshi, aunque era obvio que su conversación aun no terminaba. – Que le sucedió?- dijo notando el olor a alcohol que desprendía.

-Sabes? Eres demasiado insignificante como para ser parte de la familia- dijo el peliplata cuando por fin se encontraron en medio del salón, Haru lo miraba atónita- No posees habilidades especiales, eres fuerte pero nada fuera de lo común, y ahora ni siquiera explotaras tu inteligencia para ir a la universidad- remató sin consideración de la escena que estaba montando

_Callate, porque sigues diciendo estupideces?! Ella, si sigues, ella llorará de nuevo .._

Su boca estaba más desconectada que nunca de su cerebro, de su corazón; sin embargo, a pesar de su postura, de su tono de voz desconsiderado y grosero, cada uno de sus gestos delataba sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Bebiste demasiado Gokudera-san- dijo Haru extendiendo su mano hacia la de él, ocultando su expresión.

Una vez que Haru tomo la mano de Hayato, el salón entero desapareció a ojos de la pareja. El permaneció en silencio, mientras ella lo guiaba a la salida del hotel.

Con la cabeza a punto de explotarle, Hayato se atrevió a articular palabra –Lo siento- Haru estaba un poco adelantada a él, así que no pudo ver su rostro, solo sintió como la pequeña mano que sostenía la suya, se aferró con más fuerza.

-Gokudera-san, en serio no quieres que me vaya con ustedes a Italia?- pregunto aún sin dirigirle la mirada a Hayato, ni soltar su mano.

Hayato, pensó de más su respuesta, aunque no la quería lejos, tampoco quería verla con el Décimo. La espera alteró a Haru, lentamente dejo de aferrarse a la mano que la estaba embriagando de esperanza.

Rápidamente, él se aferró a ella, ante la expectativa de perder su oportunidad de decir algo, la sensación de que le soltara la mano, y el sentimiento desbordante de valor que le ofreció el alcohol, la abrazó por detrás. Seguía sin ver su rostro, pero no detectaba negativa al abrazo que se atrevió a darle.

-Ha..Ha..yato-san..- pronunció débilmente la joven, aún sin corresponder ni rechazar al torpe muchacho- puedo llamarte asi?-termino con más decisión y seguridad

Los brazos del joven empezaron a temblar, las rodillas de la chica flaquearon en reacción a esto, como si fuera natural, giraron hasta quedar de frente, sus miradas por fin estaban encontradas después de todo lo ocurrido en el salón.

El procuró no alejarse pero tampoco acercarse más, no quería que ella huyera, la quería tranquila, no había bebido lo suficiente como para no saber que estaba sucediendo ahí.

_Me estas considerando, ¿verdad__?_

-Puedes llamarme como quieras… Haru- le contestó el oji-verde

Ella, con los ojos muy abiertos sonrío sinceramente y enrojeció al retirarse un poco del alcance del joven frente a ella.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros a Italia- mencionó con cierto dolor – No te quiero lejos de mí- concluyo, demasiado avergonzado como para dejar que ella le viera el rostro empezó a caminar, de nuevo sin rumbo por la calle principal.

-Oye!-gritó la castaña que lo siguió inmediatamente, haciendo que él parara en seco – No quiero volver a caminar tanto! Tomemos un taxi- dijo al alcanzarlo y girando un poco la cabeza tiernamente.

-O…ok- dijo aún enrojecido el guardián de la tormenta..

El chico que empezó a darse cuenta que, su corazón era demasiado caprichoso, disfrutaba su trabajo, quería a su familia, respetaba a su Jefe… pero por ella..

_Por ti que siento?_

Se preguntaba el peliplata mientras subían al taxi, unas calles adelante del hotel.

-Tú me quieres- dijo la castaña confidencialmente dentro del auto a Hayato al descubrirlo en repetidas ocasiones fijando su mirada confundida en ella.

Al escuchar esto.. Hayato la tomo por la nuca, y le beso la frente dulcemente, sin decir nada.


End file.
